The Trans-Dimensional Apocalypse
by ddog Le 2346
Summary: whenever you need somebody, I mean, When Seto is victim to a bunch of slasher-film cliches, its up to characters from the Yugioh anime series( and AOO) to rescue him, then stuff happens, and one character's Tom Cruise, and Seto fights a bear.
1. Chapter 1

The Trans-Dimensional Apocalypse Buh-Buh. Buh-Buh. Buh-Buh, was the sound of Seto running away from something. I dont know what it is! I can only see Seto, because Im describing some weird foreign anime. Oh yeah, call me AOO, or Almost Omniscient Observer. Then Seto, apparently in a cliched horror story, tripped. The apparently huge mutant being raised its claws, and it repeats its cliche ways, as it transitions to Kaiba and Yugi dueling over who is better at Just Dances take on Groove Is In The Heart. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted, because apparently in Yugioh, you have to yell the name of OP monsters when you summon them. "Not if I summon my Kuriboh!" yelled Yugi, for no reason, being that it was Kuriboh. "Wait, you cant screw the rules! Thats MY job!" yelled Kaiba, truthful in his statement. "Hey, guys. Can you maybe help me? I'm kinda about to be slaughtered by a huge mutant in 10 minutes here!" other Seto cried, also truthful in his statement. "Wait, why does the summoning of Kuriboh negate the summoning of the Blue-eyes White Dragon?" Yami asked, taking over Yugis body, "And where did that truthful statement come from?" "Hey, over here, guys!" Seto cried, again. "Oh, there you are!" Yami said, noticing the huge wormhole in the center of the battlefield. "Hey, lets jump in, because we totally have to risk our lives for a stranger who could be totally hostile and even evil!" said Kaiba, donning his signature boots (?) and his duel-disc(!) before jumping in headfirst, because he's Seto Kaiba. Yugi joined him, but not before mugging his grandfather for the rarest cards in Duel Monsters. Then Joey jumped in. Then followed Tristan, played by Tom Cruise. Finally, Morgan Freeman started narrating it all. Sir, I'm already narra- what, you were hired by the author to? Really? I thought I was the auth- what? Micheal Bay wrote this? I don't believe that. Why? There are four reasons why! And they all start with Ruined Childhood. Get out. NOW! Okay, where were we? Oh yes, then the Mysterious Stranger who is obviously Mokuba, entered after them. Right before the portal closed forever, though, a very minor character also disguised put some sort of Magical Barrier that keeps it open, For when I, I mean the author, feels like adding a new, cooler character. END OF NEW, TOTALLY REBOOTED AND CHANGED CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Yami and Kaiba were dueling for who was the best Beatle, while in the meantime, Seto was finding that "silver-haired girl" and generally taking some time off from being in an apocalypse video game. Just thought I'd point that out now...(I'm recounting from my mind since the original boot of this chapter was corrupted :( WHYYYYY) "Now, after sacrificing my most powerful monsters, reducing my life points to 50, and preventing the card I'm summoning to change battle positions, I summon KURIBOH, IN ATTACK MODE!" yelled Yami, "Wait, THAT'S what I was doing?""I have Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Thousand-Eyes Restrict, not to mention my other three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but since you're the main character: OH NOOOOOO! I LOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSST!" Kaiba and Yugi ended the duel. Yugi, having his body back, (*_*) said " Yes, that will teach you to disobey George Harrison!" (Like i said, the writing was waaaaayyy better last time I wrote it and it got corrupted, so...) "Wait, weren't we doing something here?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, we were rescuing Seto," Kaiba said. "But he's right here!" exclaimed Joey. "Wrong Seto, idiot!" Kaiba yelled, at Joey. "Well, let's go..." Yugi said, as they embarked on an epic quest involving time-traveling Boba Fett, a whole mob of zambies and Ganados, another dueling tournament where contestants die if they lose, a trans-dimensional Pewdiepie, and a mutant they finally found where Seto was last seen, he wasn't there!(Duh-Duh-DUUUUHHHH!) "Hey, where's Seto?" To- I mean Tristan said. "Hey, I found 'im!" Joey exclaimed, happily. "Wrong Seto again, moron," said Kaiba. Then Seto walked in through the back of the set, with, wait for it, the... TRANS-DIMENSIONAL PEWDS!(What, you thought it was Ren? HAHAHA!) " Ey, you wanna go? I think the mutant is actually gonna get me in an hour if we don't leave now..." sai Seto (NONONO I'M DEFINITELY NOT A SAI/SETO SHIPPER!) Anyways, ddog2346, _weirdo_, they left the mutant guy "just in time" and got some cake too. Alright, ddog2346, your turn! (Oh, ok, AOO. Alright, the next chapter will arrive I guess next week? Hey, it takes a while to write stuff. But yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week? BYE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Error Importing file "TDA CHAPTER 3"

"Man, not again!" said ddog, the author. You see, he writes using AbiWord, a crappy knock-off of Word, because he is severely broke. It is prone to file corruption occasionally, and that is what has been happening to this epic short-story series. "I'll have to recite it from memory again. Here goes nothing!" Yami and Kaiba were dueling, just for fun (Crazy, right?) while Seto was watching, "eating a sandwich" he found on the Subway ground. "I summon Kaibaman, in attack mode! Wait, how does this card exist inside this show? Do I have stalkers, or have I like forged a card or something?" Yami said, confusing everyone because 1: he ain't Kaiba and 2: he summoned Kuriboh. "Uhh, ok..." said Kaiba.( Ok, I'm going to completely omit Kaiba's LittleKuriboh-esque rant about YGO.) Hey, let's go back to that portal! Hey, there's a guy going in! It's Merik! Hai, Merik! What, Oh, your entrance was supposed to be secret. Sorry, we'll just play Boston here and IT'S MORE THAN A FEEELANG!( MORE THAN A FEELIN) WHEN I HEAR THAT OLD SONG THEY USED TO PLAAAY-EEEEHHH! Oh, sorry about that, I get really passionate about my religion. ANYWAYS, Merik entered FD! Merik Entered FD! ALERT, ALERT! "Huh, I think I hear AOO, guys," Seto said. Then To-Tristan said "KJSDFJKGSFJZGjksfGghSDFJggjkzf." Thus ending this lazily-written chapter on a very crappy note. Who will win the duel? Will Merik actually be cool?(hey, why don't you user/CardGamesFTW/featured) Will Seto get Pewds' autograph? Find out in the next uneventful episode of Wor- I mean Pokemon!


	4. Chapter 4

TDA Chapter 4: The Equivalent of Transformers, Age of Extinction

The installment you never wanted, gets an update nobody expected! So, Merik, what do you suppose happens now? "I think that I'llllllllll... Hmmm, gonna have to think about that one. Maybe I could get a cape or something?" No, you already have a cloak. Deal with the crap I gave you. "Oh, ok. Maybe I could get, like, a mind-control device? I've always wanted that. "Again, you already have that. In fact, that's how you got in. "Oh, is it? I didn't quite see that... Hmmm, maybe I could be, I don't know, sexy or something? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh, ummm, ok? *Merik's shirt disappears* "..." Hey, you wanted to be sexy. DEAL WITH WHAT YOU GOT, MAAAAAAN! "Whatever. Anyways, what was I here for again?" You were gonna, uhhh, pour a bunch of water on your chest. "Okaaay... (Weird thing to go to an apocalyptic Japan for...)" *You know what happens* Ohhhhhh yesssssss, now, take of your pants. "... Ok, I'm just gonna leave now... Goodbye, creep." ... Darn it! So close to fulfilling my bucket list! Eh, close enough. *Marks off "Sexy Time with M. Erik."* Wait, that's Marshal Eriksen. Crap, and he's married, too! Well, I'll mark it off anyway.

So, what do you think, Samuel L. Jackson? Pretty good, right? "I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not complying." You sure? I got these fries... "... Seems legit. OmNOMNOM!" HA, There was ketchup on dem fries! "Now, I would also get mad at that, normally. Today, however, is not the case." Hmmm, man, here's a riddle. Answer it correctly, and I'll leave you alone. "Alright." Now, what? "..." What? "... No." What? " Again, I'm not doing either of those quotes." "Ok... Now, I have something in my wallet. It has monetary value, it is flat, and it is thin. "Ok, is it a credit card?" No. " Alright, is it a dollar bill?" Nope. "Hmmm, is it maybe a DEBIT card?" Nice try, but no. "rrrgh, is it a phone number with a signature on it?" Not today, Jules. "MMMMMM, Maybe, is it a paparazzi photo of ME?" No. "RRRh, I give up! So, what's in YOUR wallet?" Ha, got you to quote! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi and Kaiba were dueling, over who was superior. "I swear on Big Macs, it's freaking Boston. BOSTON IS SUPERIOR!" Kaiba exclaimed, drawing Boston riding Blue-Eyes on a peasant's face. "Well, Yugi says that it's OBVIOUSLY Justin Beiber!" Yugi exclaimed, drawing a penis on the same peasant's face. "What, I thought there was a pattern there!" "Anyways, I summon Jinzo, in attack mode! Then I'll end my turn," Kaiba exclaimed, summoning, well, Jinzo. "Not if I can help it!" said Yugi, "I activate Torrential Tribute!" "No, you can't. Jinzo's ability." "Yes I can!" "No, you can't." "Yes, I indeed can, sir. Now, because you ended, I will go-" "Bismillah! NOOO, we will not let you go!" "LET HIM GOOO!" "Bismillah, We will not let you go!" "LET HIM GOOOO!" "Bismillah, we will not let you go!" "LET ME GOOOO!" "Will not let you go!" "LET ME GO!" "WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" "LET ME GO!" "WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" "LET ME GOOOOOOO!" "No, no, no, No, No, No, NO!" "Oh mama mia mama mia! MAMA MIA LET ME GO! BEEZLEBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE! For me, For Me, FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "Naw naw ner ner ner ner now ner- Wait, aren't we dueling?" "Yeah, but this is obviously more entertaining to viewers." "Yeah, you're right, but to hell with the viewers!" "Oh man, this sucks." "I end my turn!"

"So, how's the 'sandwich'?" Joey asked. "Shhh, it's not actually a sandwich!" said Seto, 'biting' away at the 'sandwich'. "Shut up, I think I know a sandwich when I see it!" Joey exclaimed. "That's only because of 4Kids censorship, you idiot!" Seto yelled, thus ending this very long and not at ALL awaited episode of The Trans-Dimensional Apocalypse. See ya next week, and please, for the next year it takes to make another chapter, why don't you 'eat dem sandwiches' everyday?

RIP HIMYM. "DON'T YOUUUU, FORGET ABOU-"


End file.
